Promise Unbroken
by XLitzxDiaX
Summary: After Sasuke's leave, Lee's promise is brought to a new level. [Onesided SasuSaku, LeeSaku] [oneshot]


No one could decribe the feelings of the latest times, ever since that fateful day of the last Uchiha's departure. No one could comprehend exactly why he decided to leave behind all that he had. No one could exactly understand why he would give up everything, from that annoying girl with a crush on him to his very own life that could have lived better days, just to defeat the one who was set in his mind. The one who he desperately wanted revenge on, no matter how futile that ambition was.

And no one but herself could understand that young, naive little Sakura with that 'childish crush' on that certain Uchiha, Sasuke. It wasn't just a simple crush that ran through the girls head, it was full blown-over passion. You couldn't really call it love, perse, but Sakura couldn't help but to want who had made her head buzz in excitement, who had made her body twitch with lust, and who had made her mind believe that it wasn't all a lie.

But alas, Sasuke was talented not only in ninja arts, but in the area of deception and lies as well. He was a bound loner, who believed love was a mere obstacle in a strong man's path, something you could simply avoid or jump over. Only weaklings felt emotion, and only weaklings felt those feelings towards another. Love? It's filled with lies.

So, as the young, pink-haired girl sat sobbing under the protective shade of an oak tree, she didn't noticed the pair of eyes watching her from behind, careful not to make a sound. The wind rustled the leaves, a breeze of calm silence as the crying ceased, and then the silence was broken.

"What the hell are you doing here..?" Sakura asked, a hint of tears still in her voice, but she didn't move from her spot, allowing the spy only to see her back. Her hair was beautiful silk in the wind, flowing freely without the headband's restraint. A moment passed before more words were spoken, hesitant seconds between the two.

"I... I wanted to see... if you were okay..." the voice trembled, unsure of what to say to make Sakura happy. He never knew what to say around his favorite girl, but he stepped out of the shadows, wanting to make eye contact with the upset Sakura. To his surprise, she turned his way, a flash of anger in her eyes before she calmed down. He knew what was coming; she would scream her head off for spying, and then probably hit him for scaring her or something.

"Lee? Who said I wanted to see you? I just want to be alone right now, so go away," the harsh words were like venom, burning and painful. But Lee couldn't go against the lessons of his sensei, and he would never give up, no matter what anyone, even his love, would say about it.

"I am not leaving you to be upset, I want to help. Just give me a chance, Sakura," Lee begged, hoping for the answer that would make them both happy, and not another blow of stinging words. He had a feeling he wouldn't get his wish. Another short moment of silence, not as calm, but filled with tension that packed the air and made it hard to breathe properly.

"Lee... Why don't you just give up on me? I've never said yes to your requests, and you know I don't like you, right?" He hadn't gotten what he had hoped for, but it wasn't those painful words he thought were coming. Somewhere in between, Sakura's soft, caring voice with the words that contradicted Lee's loving nature towards her.

"You may or may not like me, but I was taught never to give up. I will never give up on you, I promised that I would protect you until the day I died. I am not going to forget that, ever. That pledge was to protect you through anything, even something of this sort."

The words spun through Sakura's mind, who was still conprehending those carefully chosen, uplifting sentences. It made her think twice about those who care about her, about those who didn't and those who she didn't even know. She stared blankly at the green-clad ninja in front of her, wondering how anyone could keep a promise like that, or even honestly make one of similar matters. No one she had ever met was as sweet and loving as Lee was in times like these.

"Sakura, you are very important to me, and I'm not willing to let you die inside. I am not sure if I am capable of bringing Sasuke back, but if that is what would make you happy, I would give my life to do it."

It was quiet as the wind rustled, the only sound between the two. Sakura could hear her very own heartbeat in her head, unable to even start to think about why Lee would give his own life not to be with her, but to make her happy. She had truly, never met anyone like him, and it was a miracle to have ever seen such a person, let alone be the center of his affection. Tears welled up behind the emerald green eyes that glittered with appreciation, as Sakura stood up and threw her arms around Lee in a thankful embrace.

"Thank you... so much, Lee." Love? It's filled with lies, unless it's true.


End file.
